Abusive brother
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: Kaiba gets Mokuba's math progress report and realizes Mokuba's grades are... too low for his standards. Kaiba confronts the boy... what happens? Read and find out! One-shot. PG-13 for violence. POOR MOKIE! I repeat, people - ONE-SHOT


I do not own Yugioh. Please read and review, I beg of you.... poor Mokuba!!

Mokuba sat in his room, on his bed. He was staring at his backpack on the floor near his bed, but all he could do was stare at it. His history book, science book, and math book were all in it, but for some reason he couldn't find interest in reaching down, pulling the book out, and study it.

Kaiba had sent Mokuba up to his room to study, but for some reason, he couldn't. Normally the boy would love to pick up a book and start reading, but he just couldn't.

What had come over him all of a sudden to make his mind behave this way? He sighed, leaning back, thinking about random things, everything except for school-related material.

A knock came on his door. He quickly reached down and grabbed a book from his backpack, opened it, and set it in front of him.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened, a familiar brunette walking in.

"Mokuba, how's your studying going?" Kaiba asked, his cold blue eyes turned in the young boy's direction. Mokuba smiled in return.

"Great, Seto," Kaiba walked over to his bed.

"What are you studying?" Kaiba looked at the book Mokuba was looking at. Mokuba's smile went away.

"Um, that... yeah," he said, watching Kaiba. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your math," he said. Mokuba smiled again, nodding. Kaiba gave the book back. "Maybe next time you should have it _right-side-up_," with that, Mokuba looked down at the book, realizing it was upside-down. Mokuba's smile washed away again.

"I was... practicing reading words upside-down," he looked up at his older brother, who didn't look too happy.

"My ass," Kaiba replied. Mokuba blinked at his older brother.

Kaiba smacked the boy across the face. Mokuba fell over on his bed, and tears started to form. He sat back up and looked up at his brother, rubbing his face.

"S-Seto?" Kaiba was glaring at the boy.

"You haven't been studying at all, have you?" Kaiba asked, his voice cold. Mokuba's eyes traveled downward.

"N-no... I haven't..." Mokuba was suddenly lifted by his collar up into his brother's cold face. "S-Seto??"

"Mokuba, tell me, what is _this_??" Kaiba pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, dropped Mokuba, and shoved the paper toward the boy. He took it and looked at it.

A progress report. Math. C-.

"Um... it's a math progress report..." Mokuba said, looking up at his brother.

"Yes, and what grade does it say _you're_ getting?" Mokuba's eyes widened, looking back down to the paper in his hands.

"Th-this-this is _mine_??" he asked. He looked back up at his brother who was still glaring at him.

"Yes, it is, Mokuba," Kaiba's voice passed Mokuba and actually made him shiver at the coldness. "You're grades are dropping, Mokuba. This cannot be accepted," Mokuba looked up at Kaiba with confused eyes.

"What do you mean, Seto?" Kaiba hit the boy across the face again.

"YOU HEARD ME! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" Mokuba scooted away from his brother. Kaiba reached over and grabbed Mokuba's ankle and pulled him back.

Kaiba pulled Mokuba onto the ground and kicked his stomach.

"You're grades had _better_ get higher!" Kaiba smacked the boy across the face, once again. "Or else!" Mokuba looked up at his older brother, a hurt look in his eyes.

"B-but... Seto... I..." Kaiba picked him up.

"YOU HEARD ME!" He threw Mokuba across the room and into the wall.

The beating continued on, until Kaiba grew tired. He stormed to the door, and turned to give a cold glare to his younger brother.

"It will be worse the next time I get a progress report like this," he walked out.

Hot tears fell down the young Kaiba's face. Blood mixed in with the tears at his chin. The boy attempted standing, but found it hard to do so. He finally stood, his body aching with pain. He walked into the bathroom and looked at his face, a black eye, busted lip, and even his head was bleeding. He took some toilet paper and cleaned his face from the blood. Tears still fell down his cheeks. He slowly walked back into his room and to his bed. He got to his bed and fell to his knees in front of it.

He burst out into tears, crying hard.

How could his brother do this to him?

-sniffle- mean 'ole Kaiba!!! -bursts out into tears- POOR MOKIE!!! Please, read and review people! I hope you thought it was as sad as I thought it was...!! -cries- Now please, for the sake of Mokuba, review!!


End file.
